Rainbow Sakura Tree
by Ren Hanami
Summary: "Aku seharusnya membawakan kau bunga. Tapi aku membawa yang lebih baik, hanya untuk dilihat oleh dirimu. Aku mencintaimu. Aku dapat merasakannya. Dunia dimana hanya kita yang tahu, akan ada. Aku percaya akan itu. Aku mencintaimu, seperti udara yang tak dapat dihitung. Dan sekarang, semua itu telah terjadi."/NaLu/Semi-canon/One-shoot/#ForNaLuDayEvent


Saat ini, adalah peralihan musim dingin ke musim semi. Meskipun sebentar lagi akan memasuki musim semi, hari masih saja terasa agak dingin. "Huh, di-dingin sekali..." ucap Lucy. Ia kini tengah duduk di meja bar guild. "Ara ara, Lucy apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya seorang barmaid bersurai putih bernama Mirajane.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, Mira-san. Ha-Hanya saja... dingin..." ucap Lucy, seharian ini ia merasa kedinginan dan bersin-bersin. "Kau terlihat pucat, Lucy. Kau pulang saja dulu." ujar Mira. Lucy mengangguk, "Ya, kurasa kau benar. Baiklah, aku pulang dulu.." jawab Lucy. Ia berjalan menuju pintu guild.

"Pssht! Natsu!" bisik Mirajane pada Natsu yang tengah berkelahi dengan Gray, "Apa?" tanya Natsu. Ia sudah memberhentikan perkelahian tak bergunanya dengan Gray. "Antar Lucy pulang ya? Aku khawatir, habis dia kelihatan pucat." ujar Mira.

Natsu menatap kearah Lucy, memang Lucy sekarang kelihatan tidak sehat. Dari cara jalannya saja, sudah sempoyongan. "Apa!? Lucy sakit!? Tidak bisa kubiarkan! Luuuuceee! Tunggu akuuu!" teriak Natsu. Ia pun langsung berlari menuju Lucy.

Lucy menoleh kearah belakang, "Hn, Natsu? Kenapa?" tanya Lucy. "Luce, apa kau sakit?" tanya Natsu. Lucy menggeleng, "Tenang aku tidak apa-apa." jawab Lucy dengan senyum. Natsu memasang ekspresi tidak percaya.

Dan seketika, ia mengangkat Lucy ala _bridal style. _"Kyaaa! Apa yang kau lakukan!" teriak Lucy. "Sudah diam saja! Aku akan mengantarmu pulang!" ujar Natsu. Lucy terdiam, "Eh? Ta-tapi itu tidak perlu..." ucap Lucy.

"Aku tau kau sakit, bagaimana jika nanti terjadi sesuatu padamu?" kata Natsu. Lucy yang mendengarnya, terdiam lagi. Semburat merah mulai muncul di pipinya, "Natsu... bisakah kubilang kau ingin melindungiku?" ucap Lucy dalam hati.

Ia menuruti perkataan Natsu untuk diam. Didalam dekapan Natsu, ia bisa merasakan suhu hangat Natsu. Sangat nyaman baginya berada didekat Natsu. Membuatnya merasa lebih tenang dan lebih baik.

_A Fairy Tail_ fanfiction  
**Rainbow Sakura Tree  
Warning : Semi-canon, Alur berantakan, OOC, etc.  
****Fairy Tail [c] Hiro Mashima  
**Pair : Natsu x Lucy  
Don't Like? Don't read (:

* * *

"Luce, kita sudah sampai!" kata Natsu pada Lucy yang setengah tertidur. Lucy mulai membuka matanya, "Ah, tumben sekali kau mau lewat pintu." jawabnya. "Jadi kau mau aku lewat jendela?" tanya Natsu. Lucy terbelalak, "Ti-Tidak! Baiklah akan aku buka pintunya..."

Natsu menurunkan Lucy, Lucy yang lemas membuka pintu dengan sangat perlahan. Lalu ia masuk, "Kau tidak masuk?" tanya Lucy. "Tidak dulu. Aku harus menjemput Happy! Nanti aku kembali, jangan lupa istirahat ya Luce!" kata Natsu.

Natsu pun berlari meninggalkan Lucy. Lucy menutup pintu apartementnya, lalu berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya. "HATCHII! Ah sial, sepertinya aku flu." ucap Lucy. "Tapi kalau aku flu, berarti besok..."

Tidak sadar, mata Lucy yang sudah berat itupun tertutup. Ia pun tertidur dengan pulasnya, hingga akhirnya Natsu datang. "LU—!" Baru saja Natsu ingin berteriak, tapi melihat Lucy yang tengah tertidur ia pun mengurungkan niatnya.

"Dia tidur..." Natsu menatap wajah damai Lucy yang tengah tidur. "Happy, kurasa kita pulang saja. Aku takut menganggu Lucy." ucap Natsu. Tidak terdengar suara, Natsu menoleh. Ia melihat Happy tengah tidur diatas sofa Lucy. Natsu menghela nafas.

Perlahan Lucy membuka mata, "Luce, kau baik-baik saja?" tiba-tiba Natsu bertanya. Lucy mendudukkan dirinya. "Hn, ya aku tidak apa-apa. Sejak kapan kau ada disini?" ucap Lucy. "Dua jam yang lalu." Mata Lucy terbelalak.

"Du-Dua jam!? Katakan Natsu, apakah aku a-ada mengigau?" tanya Lucy dengan khawatir. "Hm, kurasa tidak ada." kata Natsu. Lucy menghela nafas, "Huh, syukurlah. Jangan sampai dia dengar aku mengigau. Karena.. aku bermimpi tentangmu, Natsu.." ujar Lucy dalam hati.

"Hey, mau aku buatkan teh hangat?" tanya Natsu. "Ah, i-itu tidak perlu. Aku sudah merasa baikan..." ujar Lucy dengan senyuman manisnya. "Oh ya, Luce. Besok kan sudah musim semi, guild kita akan pergi ke taman dimana bunga Sakura mekar." jelas Natsu panjang lebar.

"Kau bisa ikut 'kan?" lanjut Natsu. "Kurasa tidak, Natsu. Aku masih butuh istirahat.." jawab Lucy.

* * *

Natsu merasa kecewa. Padahal ia sangat ingin Lucy hadir saat ini, menemaninya disini. Menikmati keindahan Sakura. Tapi kenapa, Lucy malah terserang penyakit menyebalkan?

"Flame-Head, kau terlihat murung!" ejek Gray. Kali ini Natsu tidak menjawab ejekan Gray. "Sepertinya ada yang aneh.." gumam Gray. Juvia yang ada disebelah Gray pun ikut berkata, "Juvia juga berpikir begitu. Natsu-san sifatnya hari ini benar-benar beda."

"Natsu, kau kenapa?" tanya Happy. "Kurasa aku tidak apa-apa." jawab Natsu singkat. "Bicara saja, Flame-Head. Kau kenapa?" tanya Gray. Ia lalu duduk di samping Natsu bersama Juvia. "Sudah kubilang aku tidak apa-apa, Ice-Brain!" jawab Natsu.

Mirajane pun mendatangi mereka berempat. "Ara ara, Natsu. Dimana Lucy?" tanya Mirajane. "Dia tidak datang. Dia sakit." jawab Natsu lemah. Semua terkaget, "Lucy sakit?" tanya Gray. "Lo-ve Ri-Rival!?" ucap Juvia.

Sedangkan Mira? Ia hanya tersenyum. "Jadi, dia sakit apa?" tanya Mira. "Flu. Sayang sekali dia tidak bisa melihat Sakura yang mekar ini." ujar Natsu. "Ara ara. Happy bisa ikut aku sebentar?" Ucap Mirajane. "Aye!" jawab Happy.

Mirajane membawa Happy ke tempat yang jauh dari Natsu. "Happy, bisa kau bantu aku?" tanya Mirajane. Happy tampak bingung, "Membantu apa?". "Aku punya rencana bagus. Intinya, kau mau membantu tidak? Imbalannya, aku kasih tiga ekor ikan untukmu!"

"Aye sir! Aku mau! Jadi apa rencananya?" kata Happy. Mirajane mulai berbisik di telinga Happy, "Kau mengerti?" tanya Mirajane. Happy mengangguk, "Aye! Serahkan semua padaku!" jawabnya. Mirajane tersenyum, "Sekarang pergilah. Cepat beritahu dia."

Happy terbang menuju tempat Natsu berada, "Happy. Tadi Mira bicara apa saja padamu?" tanya Natsu pada Happy. "Natsu, kau ingin Lucy melihat ini semua 'kan?" tanya Happy. "Ini semua?" Happy ambruk seketika.

"Maksudku, bunga Sakura ini!" jelas Happy. Natsu ber'oh' ria mendengarnya. "Nah, aku punya ide bagus. Bagaimana kalau kita bawakan bunga Sakura ini untuk Lucy?" ujar Happy. "Whoa, ide yang bagus Happy!" kata Natsu.

"Aku punya ide yang lebih bagus lagi!" lanjut Natsu. "Apa itu?" tanya Happy. "Kita bawakan pohon sakura pada Lucy!" Ujar Natsu bersemangat. "Aye Sir!"

Malamnya, Lucy terbangun dari tidur. Sebuah cahaya menyilaukan masuk melalui jendelanya. Ia kini sudah merasa agak baikan, hanya saja badannya masih panas. Ia mengucek-ngucek matanya.

"Cahaya apa sih itu? Menyilaukan." kata Lucy. Ia berjalan menuju jendela kamarnya, sebenarnya ia berniat untuk menutup jendelanya. Tapi, niatnya terhenti saat ia melihat yang sebenarnya.

Cahaya itu, berasal dari pohon bunga Sakura. Ya, pohon Sakura yang ini sangat berbeda. Ia memiliki bermacam-macam warna yang indah. Pohon itu diletakkan diatas sebuah perahu, dan dibiarkan berlayar mengikuti aliran sungai. Orang-orang di sekitar rumah Lucy terkagum-kagum.

"Whoa, indah sekali!"

"Kyaaa! Sangat mengagumkaaan!"

"Siapa yang membuatnya, ya?"

Lucy menatap pohon Sakura itu dengan kagum. "Sangat indah.. Siapa yang membuatnya? Dan untuk apa?" Lucy bertanya-tanya sendiri. Tiba-tiba seseorang menyahut, "Tentu saja itu untukmu, Luce."

Mendengar suara itu, Lucy menoleh ke arah belakang. Ia mendapati Natsu tengah berdiri, dan Happy yang terbang disebelahnya. "Na-Natsu?" tanya Lucy. "Pohon Sakura itu, untukmu." ujar Natsu lagi.

"A-Apa? Be-Benarkah?" Natsu mengangguk. "Khusus untukmu, dari ku." sambung Natsu. Lucy menganga, "Ta-Tapi untuk apa—!" omongan Lucy terpotong karena tindakan Natsu. Selama beberapa detik, Lucy masih belum bisa menerima tindakan Natsu ini.

Tapi pada akhirnya, ia pun bisa menikmatinya. Kalian ingin tau, apa yang Natsu lakukan? Ya, apa lagi kalau bukan mencium Lucy. Hal yang biasa dilakukan oleh pasangan kekasih. Hei, tapi tunggu dulu! Jangan-jangan Natsu...

"Mereka saling menyukaiiiiii~" gumam Happy.

Natsu melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Lucy, pipi Lucy memerah. "Untukmu, dariku. Aku mencintaimu, Luce." kata Natsu. Lucy membelalakan matanya, Natsu mencintainya? Apa ini mimpi?

Ia mencubit pipinya, "Ini bukan mimpi..." ujarnya. "Ya, ini bukan mimpi tapi kenyataan. Aku mencintaimu." ucap Natsu. Jarak wajah Natsu dengan Lucy hanya sekitar 5 cm.

"Ya, Natsu. Aku juga mencintaimu—" jawab Lucy. Lalu, perkataannya disambut ciuman beserta pelukan hangat dari Natsu. Musim semi kali ini, adalah yang terindah bagi Lucy.

_"Aku dapat merasakannya. Dunia dimana hanya kita yang tahu, akan ada. Aku percaya akan itu. Aku mencintaimu, seperti udara yang tak dapat dihitung."_

**The End.**

* * *

Fanfic kedua untuk merayakan NaLu day dan berpartisipasi dalam NaLu Day Event. Sudah bisa menebak 'kan ini inspirasi darimana? Yap, tebakan kalian benar selamat seratus juta *prok prok prok* /salah. Uhuk, maksudnya ya benar ini dari episode 72.

Jadi, apakah bagus? ataukah sebaliknya? silahkan tuliskan di kolom Review C: Kritik dan Saran diterima kok 33 /pelukreaders /gak. Baiklah, aku akhiri dulu disini. Sekali lagi, jangan lupa review!~ Jaa!_  
_

**Salam manis,**

_**Ferren**_


End file.
